Land of the Forever Sought
by Shano
Summary: My story of my 2 favorite dead musicians, and it contains some other legendary Musiciansmovie stars. RR please, Iwould love a response, I put much time into this.


The surroundings were dim. The sides slowly faded to a black. In the middle stood a shadowed figure. Getting closer, the figure became more and more clear. The long shaggy blonde hair covered the figures face. As they looked up, the hair cleared out of the way. There stood a man, short and skinny, with a chin covered in little hairs. He slowly backed up guiding me past him. As I walked past him, there stood a great large room, seating over 50 people. I turned around at the person who guided me in, realizing it was Kurt Cobain. Stunned, I turned back around at the room of people. Closely examining everyone there. I noticed in one corner, seated 3 other people sitting at a bar. There was a great arch leading into the corner with little angels playing tiny guitars. At closer inspection there sat Jim Morrison reading a book. More towards the wall, Janis Joplin stood, leaned up against the wall. Jimmy Hendrix stood dressed in an all purple suit. I stood spellbound. I turned around and looked at Kurt and he gave me a sly smirk, and we continued on.  
  
"That's the forever 27 club over there" he said pointing at the figures threw the archway.  
  
I just nodded my head. I knew who they were but I was still trying to figure out why I was there. We continued walking.  
  
There was a round table sitting 4 people who are playing cards. Bob Marley, Brandon Lee, Elvis Presley, and Sid Vicious. Kurt greeted everyone to me. Somehow he knew my name, and I haven't told it to him yet. I just looked blankly at him.  
  
"I'll explain later" he knew why I was so drawn blank.  
  
Sid stood up from the table, putting his cards down and shook my hand. Then he shook Kurt's hand.  
  
"Is this the one?" Sid asked Kurt quietly in his well known accent.  
  
"Yeah this is her. I haven't explained anything to her yet so be easy."  
  
Sid nodded and smiled at me. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at a blonde haired broad. She scorned him. He turned around again and squinted his face.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Sid asked Kurt  
  
"By all means, maybe it'll be better for her"  
  
I just stood there looking back and forth at my all time idles. I kept thinking "I must be dreaming, this can't be true."  
  
We walked around a bit more and I had Kurt and Sid both pointing out things we passed.  
  
"No matter how you died, everyone has a small part the helps them remember what happened" Kurt said  
  
He lifted his shaggy hair to unveil a quite large scar going from the top of his left ear to the back of his head.  
  
Sid Rolled up his sleeve to show dots going all on the veins of his arm.  
  
"Sid's girlfriend, Nancy, Had scars on her abdomen, Jimmy Hendrix had stains on his shirt, Bob Marley had chronic stomach problems, Elvis will forever be obese. Brandon Lee had scares on his chest for gunshot wounds. Brad Nowell too had the dots on the veins on his arms. John Lennon had 4 scars on his chest. Janis has marks from heroin. Jim Morrison died from a heart clot, but he's always wet, being he died in the bath. Randy Rhoads has a missing arm and large scars all over his body. No matter how they died, they have a way to remember it. I'm not sure why though." Kurt explained.  
  
I found this quite odd, but that's how it worked.  
  
"So.How did I get here?" I asked  
  
Kurt Aloud Sid to explain it to me.  
  
"You see, you were just taking a shower and went to step out of the tub, but you slipped and snapped your neck, that's why.well." and he motioned his hands to look at myself.  
  
I looked down and realized I had no clothes on. Kurt Smiled and snapped his fingers. Then these grungy clothes just .::poof::. Appeared on me.  
  
"Now these are mine so don't go getting any holes in them" Kurt said with a stifled laugh.  
  
"So how come I'm here?"  
  
"Yes well," Sid continued "you died. Very few make it when they snap their necks. But when you die, you can decide in which place you think you best fit. Your not 27 so you can't be in the forever 27 club obviously"  
  
"Besides it's not all it seems to be" Kurt interrupted.  
  
"You got the musicians, the movie stars, and the average people, such as yourself" Sid added.  
  
"Well, what group are you guys in?" I asked.Afterwards I realized what I had just asked and smacked myself.  
  
Kurt said with a chuckle. "Yeah its ok, we are in the musicians group, we basically had no choice with that one for as we killed our selves and don't get a choice. But as you can see, no one stays in our groups anyway. They serve no purpose. There just so people can say 'hey I'm in this group, I'm big shit, I'm better than you Blah blah'."  
  
"Oh, so I see.well can I NOT be in a group and just mingle?"  
  
Sid and Kurt just looked at each other  
  
"Oi, I don't see why not." Sid said.  
  
There was this big bright white flash then Kurt and Sid were gone, and it was just black with a faint noise of people chattering.  
  
I could here people individual coming and talking to themselves. I couldn't see anything but black.  
  
I heard my mother crying, then my father. Then I remembered Sid telling my I had died. This must be my wake. But then it flashed again and it was yet still black. I was starting to get tired of only seeing black. Then there was a feeling of falling. But not a quick fall, a more slow, gradual fall. Then there was noise of something hitting a shell around me. I now rest forever in the dark cold ground, 6 feet under, in the land of the forever sought. 


End file.
